


Dark State of Mind

by impravidus



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Crack, Dramatic Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, The Good Place (TV) References, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: “It’s over. It’s… it’s done. There is no reason to exist anymore. This is the end of my days on this God forsaken planet.”
Relationships: Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Dark State of Mind

“It’s over. It’s… it’s done. There is no reason to exist anymore. This is the end of my days on this God forsaken planet.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “What show was it this time?”

“The Good Place.  _ And  _ Arrow. They’re gone.”

“They’re not  _ gone.  _ They’ll be on Netflix for you to binge again.”

“It will never be the same! For it to have the same impact, I’ll have to distance myself from it for so long that I don’t remember the plot twists and one liners, and I don’t think I ever will. At least, not until I’m old and senile.”

“Yikes, morbid.”

“What am I to do in this meaningless world? A world with no sustenance to satisfy my aching heart?” He draped himself dramatically on the couch.

“There’s gotta be other shows, right? What about The Flash?”

“It doesn’t come onto Netflix until June.” He flipped over to lay face first into the couch cushions.

“Grey’s Anatomy?”

“I stopped watching after season ten. It just wasn’t the same without the OGs,” he mumbled into the pillows.

“Doctor Who?” 

“Not on Amazon Prime.” He turned to face Tony. “I’d have to buy it.”

“Well, I’ll buy it for you. I can watch it with you.”

“You don’t watch Doctor Who,” Peter stated.

“I can start?”

“Not. The. Same.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know!” He sighed heavily. “I am but a speck of dust caught in the lint trap inside the dryer of life.”

“Okay then.” He pulled Peter off the couch. “Come on. Get up. We’re going somewhere instead of wallowing.”

“No! I have no motivation! No energy! I need to mourn my characters.”

“C’mon. Let’s go. We are going outside. I know for a fact that you didn’t sleep last night because you were watching Arrow.”

“It just came on Netflix and I had stuff after school these last couple days. I had to catch up so I could get the Tumblr memes.”

“You need fresh air and vitamin D. We are going outside.”

“Noooooo,” Peter whined.

“Yup. Now get ready. You smell like pubescent boy.” 

So, after a hot shower, Peter and Tony headed out into the crisp, nearly freezing New York streets. 

Peter was bundled up in a heated track suit, scarf, mittens, and snow jacket while Tony sported an ugly checkered Dad sweater, khakis, and brown loafers, along with a tweed hat and sun glasses. AKA: his new and improved “I’m-Definitely-Not-Tony-Stark” outfit.

“You’re still not gonna tell me where we’re going?” Peter asked.

“Nope. I’m not.” Tony checked his phone again. “We’re almost there.”

Peter turned to Tony confused when they stopped outside of a supermarket. “What are we doing here?”

“It is Valentine’s Day in less than a week, and I know for a fact that you haven’t gotten your boyfriend anything, and I know for a fact that rather than a nice reservation at Pepper’s favorite restaurant, I haven’t gotten her anything, so we are going into this supermarket, and wandering the aisles until we find something.”

“How did you know that I haven’t gotten Ned anything for Valentine’s Day?” Peter asked.

“Because I know you,” Tony said simply. “Now, let’s go.”

Tony ended up getting Pepper a bottle of nice Pinot Grigio and cheap chocolates that were always her guilty pleasure, not buying flowers then so they wouldn’t wilt. Peter struggled to find the right gift, scanning the Valentine’s Day specific aisle.

“None of these feel like Ned. None of them really feel like either of us.” But then he spotted it. Hidden in the back of the shelf. The ugliest chocolate Baby Yoda he had ever seen. “Oh my God. It’s perfect.”

That Friday, Ned laughed as he kissed Peter with a muttered “I love it. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblrs are official-impravidus, incorrectirondadquotes, and badmcufanficideas :)


End file.
